


grem stop stealing un's ideas 2k21 (a Set of Drabbles)

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, anyway none of the children are ok, i hath stolen ideas from un yet again, jazz hands intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: basically i stole un's "MLB Angst Anthology" ideaso yeah this is that but slightly worse
Relationships: they are all friends - Relationship, yes that is it
Kudos: 4





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MLB Angst Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350116) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



Sometimes, Marinette wishes it would all just stop. 

It’s not like she wants to die, but she sometimes wishes the rest of her class just… ceased to exist, because they get targeted by Hawkmoth the most. She doesn’t know why, but she thinks Hawkmoth might be on to her.

Marinette was doing relatively fine, until Lila Rossi came along. Lila bored holes in her walls and got under her skin. It’s not like her friends abandoned her, but she wishes that they would stop believing Lila.

But oh well, what can you do?


	2. Adrien

Adrien pretends he’s fine.

He pretends he hasn’t seen most of his friends akumatized.

He pretends he hasn’t had to fight them.

Adrien pretends Hawkmoth doesn’t exist, when he’s not Chat Noir. And even when he’s not fighting an akuma, he pretends Hawkmoth doesn’t exist, akumas don’t exist.

Because out of sight, out of mind.

Right?

Right?


	3. Chloe

Chloe tries.

Sometimes she wishes she wasn’t the way she was. But she’s built up this persona for so long, and she can’t just abandon it now. Plus, she wants to please her mother. She wishes her mother loved her.

Chloe sometimes does nice things for her classmates. She does it without telling them. She doesn’t plan to tell them anytime soon.

Chloe isn’t that surprised that Ladybug hates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know her name has an accent on the end but fuck you my computer doesnt have that


	4. Alya

Alya used to have some semblance of control over her life. Her parents were laid-back. One of their few rules was that she had to be back home by midnight.

Alya misses Martinique.

Sometimes she wishes she had stayed there, instead of walking into this mess. 

Alya used to be on the tropical island of Martinique, and now she’s chasing magical supervillains. And her parents are stricter than ever.

Alya definitely prefers Martinique, despite the fact that she didn’t have the clout she does now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its definitely stated in canon (either in the shorts on yt or on the instagram) that alya misses martinique


	5. Nino

Nino wishes he couldn’t remember the Bubbler. He didn’t at first, but it started coming back to him, in bits and pieces.

He’d like to ask someone about it, whether they remember, but he’s almost entirely sure they all hate him for the Bubbler. And he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate him asking about their akumas. He’s thought about asking Adrien or Marinette, and he even tried asking Marinette once, but she just looked at him oddly and walked away.

Nino thinks he deserved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, ~~gay~~ yeet


End file.
